Solo una noche contigo
by Nova-Shizura
Summary: La historia secreta de Haruna y Shirou
1. Solo una noche contigo

Atencion la sig historia puede ser explicita, de mi parte los personajes son propiedad de Level-5 yo solo deje volar mi imaginación.

Solo una noche contigo

Capítulo 1: No negare lo que siento por ti

Pensamiento de Shirou: Desde que te conoci me intrigaste, quería conocerte mejor pero mi otra personalidad, mi hermano, no me lo permitia. Tenía miedo de saber que pensaras de mí, soy una persona con problemas pero al final sé que me aceptaras como soy, Fubuki Shirou.

Te salve de algo muy tonto, una caída, pero para mí era más que eso. Desde que llegaste a la secundaria Haruken, sentí ese sentimiento de amor que nunca sentí. Y cuando te salve, en ese momento me preocupe por ti, quería estar solamente contigo. Quisiera….. quisiera

Pensamiento de Haruna: Fubuki… tu eres el chico más misterioso que he conocido, cuando me salvaste vi en tus ojos algo que me enamoro. Tu personalidad cambiante me intriga, quisiera quedarme con la personalidad original tuya, esa personalidad que me hizo sentir segura desde aquel momento en el que me salvaste. Quisiera….. quisiera

Pensamiento de ambos: Quisiera poder estar contigo.

Despues del problema con Aliea Gakuren, Shirou combino ambos espiritus, el de Atsuya y el de él. Pero aún tenía un último asunto, Haruna. Mientras Shirou entrenaba en Hakuren, su pensamiento solo se enfocaba en Otonashi Haruna. Despues de que el entrenamiento termina Shirou se va a su casa, al llegar se recuesta en el sillón, cierra los ojos y recuerda cuando la salvo de caerse.

-Ten más cuidado, el hielo es resbaloso.  
-G-gracias. –sonrojada.

De ahí empieza a recordar cuando quedo en coma por su problema con Atsuya, en ese momento tuvo una pelea con él.

-¿Porque hermano? Porque insiste en tener la perfección, no ves que es normal fallar tiros.

-No lo entiendes, la perfeccion es nunca fallar es siempre marcar el gol, no perder. Es siempre ser fuerte aunque te cueste. –con tono enojado.

-Hermano… y si lastimas a alguien? Ese nunca fue nuestro estilo de futbol, siempre fue el de divertirnos, ser un dúo de ataque y defensa. Papá nos lo dijo, solo es esforzarnos.

-Ellos son fuertes, necesitamos ser más fuertes que ellos asi todo el mundo nos amara hermano, asi todos estarán orgullosos de nosotros. –con tono molesto.-Además, ¿tú quieres que ella te amé no?, si me dejas atacar a mí, yo te prometo que ella te amara, siempre.

-No, no te dejare Atsuya, NO TE DEJARE!

Mientras tanto fuera de la mente de Shirou, hay una persona que se encuentra a su lado hablándole.

-Fubuki, ya se de tu problema, tu hermano. El evita que juegues el verdadero futbol, evita que muestres al verdadero Shiro, yo sé que tú eres diferente, vi tus ojos y sé que eres diferente, por favor reacciona, no quiero perderte.

En la mente de Shirou.

-¿Haruna, eres tú, eres tu quien me habla?

Shirou empezó a tener pesadillas, recordaba el accidente de su familia, la maldad de Atsuya y la perfección que el tenia definido. Un trueno muy grande lo despertó inmediatamente. Shirou escucho como tocaban la puerta, abrió la puerta y la vio.

-P-puedo pasar Fubuki? Esta helando haya fuera.

-N-no esperaba verte aquí Haruna, que haces hasta en Hokkaido?

-Queria visitarte, acaso no puedo?

-Claro que puedes, pero al menos debiste haberme dicho.

-Te prometo que no pasara, pero ya me dejas pasar? –con tono molesto.

-Lo lamento Haruna, pasa. Disculpa el desorden pero por el entrenamiento con Hakuren apenas si he podido comer. Jejejeje

-No importa Shirou, además no te he visto desde hace casi un mes.

Haruna entra mientras que Shirou le prepara un té, para que se calentara por el frio. Ella empieza a observar su casa, un poco desordenada, pero limpia. Era una casa algo pequeña pero se podía tener una familia en ella.

-Tu casa es perfecta Shiro.

-Gracias, mi papá decía que bien, uno podía tener familia aquí, el clima frio es lo de menos pero uno a la larga se acostumbra, si no mírame a mí.

-Una familia.-murmurando- seria lindo eso más si eres….

-¿Dijiste algo Haruna?-volteando a verla.

-N-no no no no no, no es nada Shiro.-con tono nerviosa y sonrojada.

Shiro le deja su té a Haruna en la mesa y se sienta enfrente de ella. Haruna empieza a ponerse nerviosa mientras que Shiro cambia su cara alegre a triste. Empieza a recordar todo el problema con Atsuya y sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Haruna lo mira y le pregunta.

-Shiro, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por Atsuya verdad?

-Atsuya me dijo que la perfeccion es la razón por la cual todo el mundo me quiere en Raimon. Hasta tú. Y la única forma…era dándole mi cuerpo a el, desapareciendo de este mundo, Atsuya siempre me dijo que a nadie le importaba.

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Haruna.

-Te equivocas. Atsuya está equivocado, si hay personas que te extrañarían. Muchas personas te extrañarían. Mi hermano, el capitán, tu equipo de Hakuren. Todos te extrañarían

-Aun asi, Atsuya dijo muchas cosas de mi, el hecho de que no les haya contado sobre el fue por protección. No quería que los lastimara, y si no te dije a ti tampoco fue para protegerte mucho mas.

-Porque no me contaste de Atsuya, pude haberte ayudado. –gritando con tono molesto.- acaso nunca escuchaste mis palabras, tu eres la única persona que me importaba desde que te conoci, A TI SHIROU FUBUKI.

El rostro lleno de lagrimas de Shirou cambio a sorprendido, en ese momento pensó.

-Haruna…acaso tu….. te enamoraste de mi?

-La entrenadora Hitomiko nos conto desde antes que problema tenias tu y Atsuya. Desde ese momento siempre quise ayudarte pero no sabia como decírtelo. Cuando entraste a jugar contra Genesis quería detenerte para que no te arriesgaras. Pero cuando te vi decidido no te detuve.-acercandose poco a poco a el.-Tenia miedo de que te pasara algo y cuando te lastimo Goenji, ya estaba lista para ayudarte. Y cuando se unieron tu y Atsuya me sentí alegre. Tenia ganas de ir a abrazarte y poder felicitarte.

Haruna cada vez se acercaba mas a Shirou, limpiando sus lagrimas y quedando frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.

-Haruna…acaso tu.

-Asi es, yo te amo, Shirou Fubuki.-lanzandose ante el con un beso, ambos caen y Haruna sigue besándolo mientras piensa.

-No pude detenerme, pero no puedo engañar mis sentimientos. Siempre te he amado Fubuki, no puedo negarlo y quiero pasar…

En la mente de Fubuki.

-Haruna…ahora me doy cuenta, el hecho de que siempre me observaras y estuvieras atenta en mi no era solo por preocupación, era porque querias que estuviera bien, no quería ocultarte lo que siento pero Atsuya me lo negaba, y ahora quiero pasar…

Mente de ambos: UNA NOCHE CONTIGO.


	2. La seleccion nacional y tu

Solo una noche contigo

Capítulo 2: La selección nacional y tú.

Haruna aun besaba a Shirou, él no podía aguantar más así que cayeron en el suelo, sin interrumpir el beso, ese beso que mostraba todo lo que sentía por él. De repente se oye un estruendo. Al oírlo, Shirou pensó.

-Es cierto, con ella me siento más segura, ese estruendo lo confirmo. A pesar de que aún me besa no la separe. Este sentimiento es el mismo que cuando estaba en coma, cuando ella se acercaba a mí era el mismo, ese mismo sentimiento de amor, ahora lo muestra. Este beso lo confirma todo. Haruna, si puedes entender lo que digo al besarte. Te amo.

Haruna mientras tanto piensa.

-Es verdad, el a mi lado ya no se trauma tanto. El estruendo lo confirma. Puedo sentir que dice al besarme, Fubuki Shirou yo También Te Amo.

Mientras continúan besándose, transmitiendo sus sentimientos, la lluvia empieza a caer fuertemente. Haruna y Shirou voltean a la ventana dándose cuenta que esa lluvia impediría a Haruna regresar a Inazuma City en ese momento Haruna le pregunta.

-Fubuki, puedo quedarme aquí contigo?. La lluvia no me dejara volver a casa.

-Claro, pero hay un problema.-diciendo con voz algo nerviosa mientras suben las escaleras.- Solo tengo una habitación y bueno no creo q quieras dormir a mi lado.

En la mente de Haruna: Claro que quiero, pero no quiero q pase nada más.

-Está bien Fubuki dormiré en el suelo.

-Cómo crees! Tu dormiras en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el suelo. Tengo un saco de dormir bueno jejeje.

-Tu ganas ahora…-con voz nerviosa.-Me darias una pijama y un poco de espacio para cambiarme?.

-Riendo con voz igualmente nerviosa.-Claro, disculpa.-se retira algo sonrojado cerrando la puerta.

Mientras Haruna se cambia, Shirou igualmente entra al baño para cambiarse, al cerrar los ojos empieza a recordar el beso con Haruna, mientras que Haruna igualmente hace lo mismo, ambos tocan sus labios recordando ese sabor dulce que sintieron.

Despues de eso, Shirou empezó a lavarse los dientes, para su mala suerte cayo agua en su camisa haciendo que se la quitara, y como el Kharma lo odia, Haruna abrió la puerta olvidando que no tenía seguro. Al entrar, Shirou y Haruna cruzan miradas, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía nada en el pecho cerró la puerta sonrojada.

Sin dar una sola palabra Haruna se fue sonrojada por la "vista increíble" que acaba de darse, al llegar al cuarto se acostó mientras pensaba.

-Porque? Porque hice eso?. Fubuki pensara que soy una pervertida, no quería es más ni siquiera sabia que estaba ahí adentro. No quería, aunque se ve bien sin camisa.-se queda dormida.

Mientras que Shirou, aun sonrojado por lo que paso.

-Rayos, se me olvido poner el seguro y ahora por eso Haruna pensara mal de mí, pensara que soy un enfermo.

Shirou se va a su cuarto, encuentra a Haruna dormida en su cama abrazando una almohada. Observa y le sonríe al verla. El se va a acostar y mientras duerme empieza a tener una pesadilla, soñaba que Atsuya empezaba de nuevo a atormentarlo, se escucho un gran estruendo y al final se despertó gritando. Haciendo que la misma Haruna despertara.

-Shirou estas bien, paso algo?

-jadeando-S….si es solo una pesadilla.

-Atsuya de nuevo?

-Si, no deja de atormentarme.

Haruna desvia su mirada y susurra algo.

-Porque no vienes conmigo?

-Dijiste algo?

-N…no es nada.-vuelve a desviar la mirada.- Solamente que si quieres sentirte mas seguro sin pesadillas te durmieras a mi lado. Ademas yo igual tengo miedo de los rayos.

Shirou al principio se pone rojo, pero después acepta la invitación de Haruna y se duerme a su lado, después de un rato ambos duermen, Shirou se voltea y abraza a Haruna, después de eso Haruna abraza a Shirou igualmente, sonríen ambos y asi pasaron la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Shirou despierta, nota que Haruna desaparecio, sin decir nada.

-Haruna se fue, pero su aroma sigue aquí, además acabo de comprobar que a su lado, me siento muy seguro. Quisiera pasar noches asi con ella.

Shirou se levanta, aun algo dormido oye que en el baño alguien estaba duchándose. Para no caer en problemas espera sentado a que salgan, para su mas mala suerte sale Haruna pero ella no nota que estaba ahí. Hasta que se levanto.

-Shirou, pensé que estabas dormido.

-Aun lo sigo necesito un baño.-aun con cara de sueño y dormido.-Pense que te habias ido, me daría tristeza si te fueras.

Haruna se sonroja

-A mi igual, pero anda ve a bañarte. El desayuno está casi servido.

-Gracias.-entra al baño y abre la regadera.-Haruna, siempre hermosa aun con pelo mojado.

Shirou termina de bañarse, al secarse recibe una llamada, era el entrenador Hibiki con una noticia.

-Dígame entrenador?

-Ah! Shirou! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la vez de Ailia Gakuren. Pero esta vez no es para eso. Es otra cosa.

-Digame, Paso algo en Raimon?

-No no no al contrario es algo que te encantara. El mundial esta cerca, asi que nosotros representaremos Japón, seleccionaremos los jugadores mediante un partido y los que nombrare serán los representados de Inazuma Japan.

-Increible Entrenador! Sera una oportunidad única.

-Asi es Shiro, te vere en 2 dias mas. Saludame a todo Hakuren.

-Claro entrenador y gracias.

Shirou cuelga feliz, espera salir a decírselo a Haruna. Se cambia a su uniforme de Hakuren y va a la cocina, a decirle la buena noticia a Haruna.

Al llegar con ella la abraza por detrás y le dice:

-Ahora si buenos días.-sonriendo.

-Oh! Fubuki, me espantaste, que pasa porque tu sonrisa.

Haruna termina de hacer el desayuno, sirve y ambos se sientan, enfrente de cada uno.

-Ahora si dime cual es esa noticia?

-El entrenador Hibiki llamo, dijo que representaremos a Japón.-sonriendo, diciéndolo con un gran tono alegre.

-En serio!? Eso es genial! Y como seleccionaran los representantes?

-Un partido, llamara a quienes crea dignos de ser Inazuma Japan y mediante ese partido analizara quienes serán representantes.

-Genial! Fubuki, da tu mejor esfuerzo. Se que te quedaras.-dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-G-gracias Haruna, te mostrare que sere un representante digno de Japon.-regresandole el beso.- Espero que seas asistente de nosotros, eso seria mucho mejor.

-Creeme que te lo aseguro, sere asistente del equipo y lo mejor es que estare contigo. Asi te cuidare.

-Y yo a ti ehhh!.

-Acaso detecto celos Fubuki?

-N-no no es eso.-sonriendole.

-Te creeré, Fubuki debo irme si no me presento oni-chan me matara, además si el entrenador te hablo lo mas seguro es que les va a decir lo mismo a Raimon y si no estoy me mataran.

-Adelante, además te vere en unos días asi que esta bien Haruna, adelante ve.

-Gracias Fubuki.-ambos en la puerta sonriéndose.- Me voy vale? Te veo pronto.

-Claro.

Haruna se retira, sin antes darle un beso en la boca para despedirse de el. Al salir Haruna y Shirou se sonrojan mucho y se quedan con un hermoso recuerdo.

Al llegar a Raimon, Haruna escucha la noticia de Hibiki, la misma que le dijo a Shirou, todo Raimon se alegra.

Shirou le cuenta a todo Hakuren de la noticia de Hibiki, igual ellos se alegran por el y le dicen que ponga también el nombre de todo Japón en alto.

Despues de una dura sesión de entrenar para Fubuki y una larga recolección de datos para Haruna ambos llegan a sus casa. Sin pensarlo 2 veces Haruna llega a su cuarto y le manda un Mensaje a Shirou, el cual lo recibe y empieza una conversación larga, que termina a media noche.

Al terminar, ambos piensan

-Fubuki, con esto de Inazuma Japan, se que estare muy junto a ti. Aunque alejada por Oni-chan y sus celos. Pero si puedo mirarte y atenderte será muy feliz para mi, además….

Mientras en la mente de Fubuki.

-Haruna, ser Inazuma Japan alado de tu hermano Kidou, será difícil por sus celos, pero si puedo mirarte en la banca o al menos estar cerca de ti es suficiente para mi, además…

En la mente de ambos.

-Me quedare junto a ti, será siempre una noche contigo.


	3. En la noche del verano contigo

Capítulo 3: "En la noche del verano contigo"

Después de que les avisaron de la convocatoria a la selección de Inazuma Japón, Shirou estaba ansioso por llegar, puesto que tenía 2 buenas razones para estar así, la primera era que jugara a nivel Mundial y la 2ª y más importante para él, ver a su amor Haruna.

-Estoy feliz, veré a Haruna.-sonriendo pensando en su mente.

Mientras que por otra parte, Haruna se desperto muy temprano y estaba tan ansiosa ya que veria a Shirou, y grito:

-Hoy es el gran dia, vere a mi lindo amorcito.  
En eso entra Kidou

-Haruna acabas de decir amorcito? -con un aura alrededor de su cara-

-Este nooo no es cierto le estaba gritando a mi Usagi. –mientras pensaba. -no debi haber habrido la bocota sabiendo que él Estaba aquí.-mientras se sonrojaba.

Despues de un rato de vergüenza y celos de hermano, Haruna se encontraba supervisando el entrenamiento, pero no hacia bien su trabajo, puesto que estaba mensajeando con su celular a Shirou.  
Llego el descanzo de entrenamientos, el equipo y las managers estaban platicando a excepción de una, Haruna.

-Oye Aki, que hace Haruna escribiendo con tanta velocidad?.-pregunta Kurimatsu.

-Es una buena pregunta.-dice mirándo a Haruna escribir con velocidad.- Asi a estado todo el dia, no deja el celular un solo momento, pareciera escribirle a su novio celosamente.

En eso interrumpe Kidou con un grito  
-QUEEEEEE! HARUNA TIENE NOVIO!?

Se acercan el equipo de Raimon a detener a Kidou, quien estaba como tren de vapor, humeando de celos, y Haruna solamente le contestaba a Shirou, con felicidad y celos.

-Detente Kidou, Aki solo bromeaba.-dice Endou.

-Pero debemos de proteger a nuestras hermanas menores.-intervino Goenji.-Ellas son lo mas importante para nosotros.

Todos se miran entre todo, pero cuando soltaron a Kidou el entrenador Hibiki llego para reanudar la practica y todos regresaron a la practica, Haruna regreso igual pero sin decir una sola palabra. Se quedo observando la practica, a unos minutos de terminar su celular, observo el numero y se alegro, pero se fue a contestar al baño de mujeres.

-Haruna, hay un problema.

-Que que pasa? Acaso te vas a ir con la otra?.-Con tono celoso y algo sonrojada

-No no no no, no pienses mal, es solo que la carretera esta un poco saturada y no puedo pasar rápido, llegaría en la noche.

-Si, claro, para que puedas irte con la otra verdad? Acaso se te olvida que todas las chicas te siguen detrás de ti? Acaso te olvidas de mi?.- mientras se pone mas roja.

-No Haruna, no pienses mal te juro q al llegar lo primero q hare es dormirme para que mañana pueda verte a primera hora. Te lo prometo.

Haruna se pone mas roja de la pena que siente por las palabras de Shirou y responde

-Solo te creeré cuando te vea mañana, laventaja es que no tendre nada de actividades.

-Eso es bueno, te aviso llegando Haruna suerte, Te amo

Al oir eso, Haruna cuelga muy sonrojada sin responder de la pena de oir esas palabras, pero al oírlas sintió una enorme felicidad.

Guardo su teléfono y al salir del baño, abrió la puerta y encontró a Natsumi y Aki escuchando, cuando abrió las 2 cayeron al piso de cara. Se levantaron y miraron a Haruna, sus miradas eran estilo pervertidas pero a la vez llenas de sorpresa, como si viera un Kogure pequeño.

-Asi que, dinos Haruna.

-Como se llama?

-Es de Raimon?

-O es alguien que conocemos?

Haruna nerviosa y todavía sonrojada por las palabras de Shirou.

-Está bien les contare.- dice con la mirada hacia abajo, la sombra no dejaba ver sus ojos.- Veran, cuando lo conoci que me salvo de caerme por las escaleras, miraba sus ojos que reflejaban una sinceridad de quien era en realidad, por lo cual me sentía segura, pero quería comprobarlo. Tiempo después que supimos la verdad de Shirou, que Atsuya su hermano, era quien lo puso en coma, sentí como mi corazón se partia, asi que cada vez que todos se iban yo iba a verlo en su habitación.

-Aahhhhhh! Entonces por eso salias siempre de la habitación.

-Sí, pero no era más que para hablarle. Solo quería que el me escuchara y tratara de regresar, no por otra cosa asi que quita tu mirada Aki.

-Esta bien.

Haruna volvió a agachar su mirada, con lagrima brotando de su ojo como si lo viviera en ese instante.

-Despues que despertó, sentía alivio de verlo de nuevo, pero a la ves podía ver la maldad de Atsuya, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma a ser el Shirou Fubuki que me enamore, asi que cuando veia o escuchaba que el salía en las noches lo seguía, tratando de ayudarlo, pero tenia miedo de Atsuya.

-Explica la razón de que estaras cansada.-interrumpiendo Natsumi con mirada de detective.

-Asi es, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos enfrentándonos a Genesis, y cuando vi que unio su espíritu con el de Atsuya, quitándose la bufanda sentí mucha felicidad, tenia ganas de abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro, tuve que esperarme, asi que 2 meses atrás fui a su casa.

-Y luego?.-Interrumpiendo ambas con una mirada de pervertidas, y una mano en la barbilla.

-Solamente hable con el, le exprese todo lo que sentía por el, le dije cuanto lo amaba y a causa que cayo una tormenta en Hokkaido no pude regresar a mi casa y me ofrecio el quedarme en su cama, mientras el dormia en el piso.

-Muchos hombres no hacen eso.-dice Natsumi.

-Asi es, eso me enamoro aún más. Mas noche cayo un rayo, Fubuki se despertó asustado por el recuerdo de la avalancha, y me desperté. Al verlo asustado mi instinto me hizo decirle que duerma a mi lado, asi sucedió y fue asi como profundamente me enamore, quería pasar solo una noche con el.

Aki y Natsumi intercambian miradas, después la miran a ella con mucha felicidad.

-Pues entonces cuídalo bien y procura que si Kidou se entera, no lo mate.- dice Aki con una pequeña risa.

Despues de eso las managers salieron del baño, prometiendo que no dirían nada a nadie, nisiquiera a Kidou. Haruna se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa, al llegar a su casa, entro a su cuarto aventando sus cosas y se acostó en su cama, poniendo un brazo en su frente y otro sujetando su teléfono esperando a que Shirou le avisara. Cerro los ojos y empezó a imaginarse la temporada del mundial con Shirou a su lado, hasta que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un mensaje.

"_Haruna, llegue al hotel asi que ahora dormiré te vere mañana estoy feliz de volver a verte"_

El rostro de Haruna lleno de felicidad, empezó a pensar.

-Acaso el….en verdad me ama como dice?.- poniéndose roja y soltando una lagrima.-Tendre que confirmarlo, mañana le preguntare eso y…..tal vez…..le pregunte algo mas.

Mientras que Shirou pensaba acostado. 

-Sera que no quiere hablarme mas porque dije lo que sentía?.-soltando una lagrima en su ojo, diferente a la de Haruna.-Sera que si le digo que quiero una vida a su lado, me rechaze? No, se que no haría eso, asi que mañana tendre que preguntarlo de una forma hipotética.

Ambos duermen como si se vieran de frente, en la misma cama, como si durmieran juntos de nuevo. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Al dia siguiente Haruna se despierta por el sonido del timbre, rápidamente se arregla quedando hermosa para Shirou, al bajar a la puerta lo ve, se sonroja y lo saluda.

-Ho-Hola.-dice con voz nerviosa.

-Te prometi que te veria, te ves muy hermosa.

Haruna se sonroja y corre lanzándose contra el abrazandolo, su rostro de ambos reflejaba felicidad.

-Bueno vamos Haruna, salgamos un rato.

-Esta bien Fubuki, si es contigo será genial lo que hagamos.

-Te lo prometo.

Mientras caminaban, Haruna acerco su mano a la de Shirou, volteo a verlo y le sonrio tomando su mano, mientras miraban hacia delante, Haruna apretó un poco su mano y pensaba

-Asi es, en realidad si estoy enamorada de el, si lo amo, y quisiera mas que eso, quisiera estar a su lado por siempre.

Mientras que Shirou pensaba

-Su mano, es igual que hace 2 meses, me hace sentir seguro, no me equivoque al decirle que la amo, y quisiera tener una vida con ella.

Mientras ambos pensaban.

-Hare que este dia.

-Hare que pasen días geniales en el mundial

-Y además….

-Y además…

Pensamiento de los 2

-Pasare una noche contigo.


	4. Los dias del mundial contigo

CAPITULO 4: Los días del mundial a tu lado

Caminaban, se detenían a ver ropa, mascotas, joyas, e incluso juguetes. Mientras cada vez que se detenían Shirou sonreía, Haruna sonreía y ambos eran felices. Cuando se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa, Haruna le dijo

-Fubuki, acompáñame quiero ver ropa para el mundial

-Está bien.-Dijo Shirou con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Pero ya vimos mucha y me da algo de hambre.

-Anda, por favor, no te gustaría verme en el mundial con esta misma ropa q salimos, o si?

-Está bien.-suspirando.- Solo porque eres tú y porque me gustan días así contigo.

Haruna abraza a Shirou, lo jala hacia la tienda de ropa y mientras Haruna se cambia Shirou fue a ver a una pequeña tienda de Joyas que estaba en la misma tienda, vio varias joyas para Haruna, pero le llamo la atención un anillo. Shirou empezó a imaginarse una vida con Haruna, pero para su mala suerte las palabras de Atsuya empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza.

-Hermano, tu crees que ella quisiera una vida a tu lado? Mirate vas a nivel mundial, no creo que puedas salir con ella con tanto entrenamiento, no creo que ella quisiera algo contigo, ríndete ahora que ella no te querra.

-CALLATE!

Gritando, la gente se preguntó porque hacia eso si no había nadie a su lado, lleno de vergüenza se fue a donde estaba esperando a Haruna, trataba de olvidar las palabras de Atsuya y recordaba los momentos que acaba de pasar con Haruna. Su rostro se llenó de felicidad y se decía a el mismo mientras recordaba.

-Atsuya miente, yo sé que si le digo a Haruna que quiero una vida a su lado aceptaría, todo lo que pasamos y pasaremos se que es verdad y se que Haruna también quisiera eso.

Mientras pensaba, Haruna le hablo a Shirou, quien subio la mirada y al verla literalmente se le cae la baba.

-Y? Que piensas? No me veo bien con esto?.-pregunta sonrojada y la mirada desviada.

-S-se te ve.-tartamudeando y sonrojado.-Muy lindo.

-P-pero solamente son unos jeans y una blusa.

-Pero mírate.-acercando un espejo y poniéndole sus lentes.-Mira esa blusa aunque está un poco pegada se te ve bien.

-Pervertido.-con mirada enojada.

-No, no pienses mal, mira además con esa misma chamarra te ves genial.

-E-en serio?

-Si, es un estilo que te hace única y que me gusta de ti.-sonriendole y algo sonrojado tomando su mano.

-Ah, espera.

Shirou se va a los accesorios de mujer y consigo trae una bufanda blanca, se la pone en el cuello acomodándola como a él le gusta y la mira en el espejo.

-Ta-da! Te ves súper linda, al menos a mí me gusta.

-Y la bufanda para que Fubuki?.-apretándola y mirándolo algo sonrojada.

-Pues…es solo que pensé que así te verías mejor, además que puede servir para recordarme cuando no estemos cerca.-aún más sonrojado.-

Haruna se voltea a verlo con la mirada hacia debajo de repente sube su mirada sonriente y algunas lágrimas abrazándolo.

-Gracias Fubuki, Te Amo.

Shirou respondió al abrazo de Haruna y le susurro

-Tambien te amo Haruna.

Haruna se regresó a cambiar, salio con la ropa que traía puesta y con la que se probó fue la que pago. Mientras que Shirou solamente sonreía e imaginaba una vida a su lado. Despues de eso, salieron a comer un poco. Al sentarse a disfrutar la comida, agradecieron y empezaron a comer un ramen, distinto la de RaiRaiken pero con el mismo toque delicioso. Al terminar, Shirou se hizo para atrás.

-Estoy lleno.

-Si, porque te comiste 3 ramen y una sopa miso como no vas a llenarte.-dice Haruna.- Porque cuando estas aquí comes mucho?

-Sencillo, en Hokkaido es muy distinta la comida de aquí, por eso como mucho.

-A por eso debio de ser entonces.-soltando una pequeña risita. 

Haruna volteo la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Sabes Fubuki, días como estos son los que quiero siempre recordar.-sonrojada.- Son días felices, días que cuando este con alguien los recuerde, si tengo un hijo contarle esos días felices y que el tenga esos mismos días.

Shirou se sonrojo al oir eso, pensaba.

-Entonces Haruna quiere un hijo? Pero quisiera conmigo?, tendre que preguntarle hoy, es ahora o nunca.

Shirou estaba decidido a preguntarle, en eso Haruna lo mira y le dice

-Quieres pasear aun Fubuki? Adelante

-Claro.- dice un poco asustado.

Mientras se iban caminando Haruna pensaba.

-Creo que le di mucha información, ahora Shirou pensara mal, no quiero eso, quiero decirle ya mi pregunta, a la mejor por eso se levanto enfrente de mi quería que le dijera la pregunta, o acaso el tenia….un anillo?

El pensamiento de Haruna se vio interrumpido por una tienda de vestidos de novia, y como una chica con sueños, se pego casi al vidrio, viendo esos diseños, mientras que Shirou pensaba.

-Haruna, se veria lindo en uno asi, tal ves si entramos, podre hacerle la pregunta que me inquieta pero que en verdad quiero.

Haruna se alegraba de ver esos vestidos asi que se acerco a Shirou.

-Entremos, quiero probarme uno!

-P-pero Haruna tu ni siquiera te vas a casar.-sonrojado.

-Te dire un secreto de las chicas.-acercandose a el.- Nos gusta probarnos los vestidos para 2 cosas.

-C-cuáles?.-pregunta Shirou nervioso.

-Una es que nos gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas y dos cuando vienes con un chico al menos es sincero.

-Es cierto, entremos entonces.

-Claro.

Al entrar, la señorita que atiende los saluda y los lleva a que Haruna se pruebe un vestido, mientras entra a probarse el vestido la señorita sienta a Shirou en una sala de espera frente del vestidor de ella. Le regalan un plato de chocolates y empieza a comerlos mientras espera, el piensa.

-Al menos me dijo un secreto de mujeres, pero que no piense mal, únicamente seria ella la persona con quien quisiera casarme, además es la única persona que solamente me hace sentir especial y seguro. Desde ese momento, Atsuya aparece poco.

Mientras que Haruna se ponía el vestido mirándose al espejo.

-En serio le gustare a Fubuki? Ha sido lindo conmigo y ahora que lo traigo aquí pensara que lo quiero casar a la fuerza conmigo, solamente es una pregunta la que tengo q hacer pero porque en un lugar asi? La misma mensa de yo, no sabe como hacer las cosas, pero si el me dice que si, sere feliz.

Haruna se miraba al espejo antes de ponerse el vestido. Mientras que la chica que atendia a los 2,le preguntaba en voz baja.

-Oye no son muy jóvenes para hacer este tipo de cosas?

-Si, pero no solamente es por eso, si no que quiero hacerle una pregunta además de que ella literalmente me amenazo para entrar.

-Ya veo. Y puedo saber que pregunta?

-Vera, con ella me siento muy seguro y a la vez me encanta pasar días con ella. Lo que quiero preguntarle es.-sonrojado

-Es si quiere pasar el resto de su vida con usted no?.-interrumpiendo.

-Así es.-mirando hacia abajo.-No quisiera que pasara nada malo, solamente quiero estar a su lado siempre.

-Te dare un consejo de mujer.-acercandose, hincada y levantando su mirada.

-Otro?.-preguntando con la mirada en la señorita que le atiende.

-Si, escucha. Si tu eres honesto, ella te seguirá siempre, si quieres estar a su lado, simplemente dile la verdad. Ademas ella es bonita asi que no la dejes ir.

Shirou se sonroja y cambia su actitud por una mas decidida, cuando sonríe una lagrima brota de su ojo y empieza a recordar a Haruna. Mientras tanto, Haruna termina de ponerse el vestido, sale sin verse al espejo y con la mirada abajo.

-Que opinas Fubuki?.-con tono de tristeza.

Shirou la observa de pies a cabeza, sonríe sonrojándose un poco mas y se acerca a ella levantándole la mirada.

-Te ves excelente Haruna, acabo de volver a enamorarme de ti

-Tonto.-voltea la mirada y suelta una pequeña risa.

-Todo bien Haruna? Tu cara cambio de repente.

-Es solo que...-toma la mano de Shirou y se sientan.-Fubuki…..en verdad…..te gusto? En verdad te enamoraste de mi?

-Haruna….porque dices eso?.-con mirada sorpresiva.

-Es por como he actuado contigo, desde que me dio un ataque celoso por que no llegabas, hasta el obligarte a verme con un vestido asi. Siento que solamente estoy obligándote.

-Haruna…yo en verdad me enamore de ti.

-Pero….

-Otonashi Haruna, hermana del genio estratega Yuuto Kidou, manager de Raimon y super inteligente además de bella. Que mas puedo pedir?

-Fubuki.-con mirada algo triste y sorprendida.

-Haruna no me enamore de ti solamente porque si, o porque te hayas declarado, si no porque verdaderamente me cuidaste, estuviste conmigo y además de todo aquí estas, probándote un hermoso vestido de novia a mi lado. Haruna, aprovechando que estas aquí quisiera preguntarte una cosa

-Dime Fubuki.-con una lagrima en su rostro y tratando de sonreir.

-Haruna tal ves sea muy temprano, apenas nos conocemos pero siento un gran amor a tu lado, me siento seguro y además paso buenos días contigo, por eso te pregunto. ¿Quisieras pasar mas días asi, solo tu y yo?

-Fubuki…..

Haruna soltaba lagrimas de felicidad, se avento para abrazarlo y poder robarle un beso, un beso lo bastante apasionado y lleno de amor para poder decir con eso que siempre estará a su lado. Cuando se separaron Fubuki tomo su celular y saco una foto a su lado con el vestido, para recordar en un futuro.

-Shirou Fubuki, Te amo, solamente Te amare a ti, por siempre.

Shirou se sonroja y le contesta.

-Tambien Te amo Otonashi Haruna, siempre lo hare y siempre estare a tu lado.

Al termino del intercambio de amor, Haruna termina de probarse el vestido, lo devuelve y la señorita que los atendio los despide diciendo que regresaran pronto, ellos se fueron tomados de las manos y al final fueron por una crepa la cual compartieron. Shirou llevo a Haruna a su casa donde al entrar, Kidou estaba esperando a Haruna para interrogarla.

-Y dime Haruna, te diviertes con Fubuki?

-Ehhh? Hermano!.-poniendose roja como tomate.-Que haces aquí?

-Simple, te segui sin que me vieras. Porque Shirou hermana?

-Hermano…..en verdad es la única persona que me gusta.

-Lo se.

-Como?

-Desde que te salvo tu mirada solo ha sido el, además siempre salias en la noche de su cuarto, se que hablabas con el de Atsuya y además de eso, desapareciste un dia sin decir nada.

-Wow, en verdad lo analizas bien hermano.

-Si, pero no quiero que te lastimen Haruna menos si es Fubuki, el aun tendrá problemas con lo de su hermano.

-Eso es mentira, el nunca mostro mas eso, estando a mi lado nunca lo hizo.

-Haruna, hablaremos luego, mientras descanza.

Kidou se retira con una mirada de celos, mientras ella se va a encerrarse a su cuarto, saca su teléfono y mira la pantalla con la foto de ellos 2, asi que llama a Shirou por última vez de hoy.

-Shirou, ya estas en el hotel?

-No, aun no me voy de donde vives Haruna, ¿paso algo?

-Es solo el hermano celoso, piensa que tendré problemas contigo por Atsuya y a pesar de lo que me dijiste…tengo miedo.

-Haru…..

-Fubuki, puedes venir aunque sea otro momento, te necesito.-con voz triste.-En verdad te necesito.

Sin otra prueba mas, Shirou regreso corriendo, pero la puerta de donde vivía Haruna no abria por lo que entro por su ventana, al entrar Haruna volteo a verlo con lagrimas y una sonrisa muy grande, corrió a abrazarlo y al sentarse en su cama, solamente beso a Shirou, un largo y muy grande beso. Al separarse Shirou le dice:

-Haruna, porque pediste que me quede aquí contigo?

-Te necesito mucho mas Shirou.-con la mirada baja- Kidou piensa que tu eres peligroso además, podremos pasar tiempo juntos mientras estemos en el mundial?

-Por eso no te preocupes Haru.

-H-Haru?

-Si, Haru se me acaba de ocurrir.-sonriendole.

-Entonces tu serias…..Fubu, si Fubu.-picandole un cachete mientras sonríe.-Ese apodo a ti me gusta.

Mientras ellos intercambiaban palabras y apodos, con algo de molestas picaduras en los cachetes y apretones, Kidou llegaba a su casa gigante y pensaba.

-Haruna….porque Fubuki, el aun tiene problemas además si estará en el mundial, como podrán pasar tiempo, también te alejaras de mi y no quiero eso, solamente Haruna dime el porque y te aceptare todo.

Kidou se quedo dormido al pensar en su Hermanita Haruna, mientras que en casa de ella, terminaron de molestarse, tomándose de las manos y entrelazándolas.

-Fubu, quédate conmigo, solo una noche conmigo.

-Claro que si, Haru me quedare no Solo una noche contigo, todas las noches, eso te prometi y cumpliré contigo Haru.

Mientras decían eso se acercaban el uno al otro, la luna solo dejaba ver la silueta de ambos, viendo como se acercaban el uno al otro.

Al dia siguiente Shirou se fue muy temprano al lugar donde se hospedaba, fue por su maleta para cambiarse y llegar a Raimon dejo una nota para Haruna, ella se despertó y la leyó, su sonrisa y lagrimas brotaron de felicidad. A su lado había una flor de Cerezo para ella.

Haruna rápidamente se cambio y al llegar a Raimon vio la reunión de antiguos miembros de equipo y uno que otro rival. Tambien se sorprendio al ver a Hiroto y Midorikawa, pero a quien siempre le sonreía verlo es a Shirou, pero Kidou y sus celos no eran muy notorios.

Aki se acerco a Kidou y le dijo.

-Deberias calmar tus celos, al contrario deberías de ser feliz por ella, esta mas feliz que de costumbre.

-AKI! TU LO SABIAS.-dice con un tono muy enojado.- PORQUE NO DIJISTE NADA

Aki se puso al ver a Kidou en un estado muy celoso, se alejó un poco y le dijo.

-Si, sabia pero no te dije por promesa, ella misma hizo prometerme que no te diría, perdona pero lo hizo por una razón y creo que es por tus celos-

-YO NO SOY CELOSO!

Mientras Kidou actuaba un numerito de hermano, Hibiki entro a explicar como seria el proceso de selección para Inazuma Japón, cuando termino, Aki y ella fueron por los uniformes A y B. Mientras Aki se los entrego a la mitad de los seleccionados, y Haruna se lo entregaba a Kidou y Shirou, ella pensaba.

-Debo de apoyar a mi hermano también, ya que hizo mucho por mi de pequeña.

Asi fue como el partido empezó, Haruna apoyaba a Kidou, sin decir nada de Shirou puesto que mientras apoyaba a su hermano, ella recordaba la carta que dejo.

Cuando termino el partido de selección e Hibiki empezó a decir quienes eran los seleccionados de Inazuma Japón, Haruna estaba nerviosa porque fueran seleccionados las 2 personas mas importantes de su vida. Y asi fue, cuando sonrio por escuchar ambos nombres en la selección, sonrio y casi le dio por gritar por lo que se abstuvo a eso.

Al terminar de eso, la presentación del entrenador de Kudou y Fuyuka fue con Kidou para felicitarlo un buen rato por ser seleccionado, mientras que Shirou solamente era felicitado, pero al parecer Fuyuka tenia interés por el. Haruna solo miro de reojo a Shirou, por lo que sus celos se activaron en grande.

Al regresar todos a sus casas, Shirou espero a Haruna, quien salio con la mirada abajo y tomo su mano de Shirou, llevándolo a casa de Haruna, al estar en la puerta ella le hablo.

-Shirou, porque Fuyuka fue quien te abrazo y felicito por estar en la selección?

-Wow, te enojaste muy rápido, o son celos?

-C-callate y responde.-con tono serio y sonrojada.

-Porque tu estabas felicitando a Kidou, yo respeto eso y no me meti, ella se me acerco.

La mirada de Haruna cambio de repente, se metieron a su cuarto y ahí hablaron.

-Perdona Haru, tu sabes que no mirare a nadie mas que a ti, creí habértelo confirmado.

-Si, pero cuando hacen eso no soporto la idea de perderte, cuando me dejaste la carta que decía que para estar juntos los días del mundial, mientras estuviéramos en Inazuma, durmiéramos juntos había decidido que si. Solamente que pasaría como en tu casa, tu dormirías en mi cama y yo en el suelo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo acepto Haru por eso te lo plantee. Y ni creas, tu duermes en tu cama yo en el suelo.

-Tu ganas Fubu, solo porque ese lado caballeroso me gusta de ti.

Haruna y Shirou durmieron como plantearon, pasaron los días y El entrenador Kudou dijo que sus oponentes seria Australia, el equipo de Big Waves. Kudou decidio que todos se quedarían encerrados en sus cuartos como "entrenamiento". A las managers no les dieron permiso de entrar para nada, Haruna se preocupo por Kidou y Shirou, pero ese pensamiento se quito cuando empezó a ver como entrenaban desde sus cuartos.

El dia del partido pudo verlos y solamente saludarlos de lejos, estuvo pendiente de toda acción de ellos 2, cuando lesionaron a Kidou rápidamente ella salio para ayudarlo, la ventaja fue que no era una lesión nada grave, pero estaba pendiente igual para Shirou.

Al termino del partido contra Big Waves, Haruna abrazo y felicito a los 2 por haber ganado, a Shirou le dijo que lo veria mas al rato en donde siempre, Kidou activo sus celos al oírlos y después se fueron.

Pasaron días cuando Kudou les dijo del siguiente oponente, Catar. Los entrenamientos eran duros e intensos, pero la relación entre Kidou y Shirou era lo que mas preocupaba para ella. Pensaba que se iban a alejar de su lado y abandonarla, pero no fue asi.

Cada vez que Shirou llegaba con ella a su casa, siempre le cocinaba algo de comer y cuando dormían, él siempre le daba un beso de buenas noches y ella siempre le hacía algo de desayunar. Su relación era perfecta. Con Kidou hacía lo mismo pero más controlado por ser su hermano.

Al llegar el dia del partido contra Catar, una noche antes a Fubuki le deseo mucha suerte, dándole un beso muy largo y un abrazo de igual forma.

Para Kidou lo abrazo pidiendo que no se lesionara, pero al pedirle eso, Shirou fue quien sufrio debio a que se desmayó por el gran calor que se sentía. Por lo cual Haruna fue por agua, cuando sacaron a Fubuki del campo lo ayudo a reintegrarse en si, obteniendo el éxito, pero se tuvo que ir a vestidores un rato. Su mala suerte fue que Fuyuka se lo llevo.

Haruna sintió un ataque masivo de celos, se fue a ver que pasaba, pero para su sorpresa…..Fuyuka estaba literalmente, quitándole el uniforme a Shirou.


	5. La ultima noche contigo

Capítulo 5: La noche final Contigo

Haruna se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Fuyuka, quitándole el uniforme a Shirou. Cuando ella vio como le quitaba el jersey a Shirou, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras que Fuyuka se alejo de el y mientras fue detrás de ella a detenerla, logrando con éxito eso la abrazo por detrás, sin el jersey de Inazuma Japón y Haruna volteo, su mano estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero al ver como el cae en ella, por instinto lo sujeto.

-Fubu, estas bien?

-S-si, volvamos al partido, observemos y te platico en la noche lo prometo, Haru puedes guardar tus celos hasta ese momento y te contare todo.

-E-esta bien Shirou.

Mientras tanto, Fuyuka se acerco a Haruna y le dijo.

-Otonashi sensei, Fubuki esta con algo de fiebre, el calor le afecto mucho y lo agoto por lo que si vives con el, debes cuidarlo mucho.

El rostro de Haruna se sorprendio al oir eso, como era posible que Fuyuka supiera que Shirou Fubuki, vivía con ella. Que otras cosas sabra Fuyuka? Acaso Shirou le conto de ellos? Por mientras, Haruna se lleva cargando a Shirou, con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo pero mientras pensaba.

-Acaso Fubu no mentia, el le dijo a Fuyuka de nosotros? Sera que en verdad solamente quiere amarme a mi? Fubuki, hoy resolveré de una vez por todas todo esto.

Mientras caminaban para la banca del equipo, Haruna escucho a Fubuki susurrar.

-H….Haruna.-con voz débil.- Perdoname mi Haru.

Una vez mas, Haruna cambio su mirada a sorprendida, al llegar a la banca de Raimon, el entrenador Kudou le dijo que se llevara a Shirou a descanzar para el siguiente partido, Haruna se reusaba porque quería saber el resultado y por Kidou, pero el entrenador le insistió por lo cual ella se retiro con Shirou a su lado, al llegar a su cuarto, Haruna puso la tele para ver el partido contra Catar, su sorpresa fue al ver a Tonamaru realizar el Tiger Drive y la victoria de Inazuma Japón. Se sintió aliviada al ver a Kidou sin lesión alguna pero triste porque Fubuki fue retirado del campo y no pudo jugar y celebrar la victoria.

Al termino del partido, Kidou, Endou, Tonamaru y Aki llegaron a casa de Haruna a ver a Shirou. Ella se sorprendió porque sabían que el dormia a su lado en el mismo cuarto cuando entraron al instante Endou y Tonamaru preguntaron.

-Haruna, Fubuki esta bien?

-S-si, solamente fue el calor del partido, le dio un ataque de calor y por eso lo tengo aquí cuidándolo.

-Disculpeme Otonashi sensei pero fue mi culpa de que Shirou sempai estuviera asi, no pedi el cambio a tiempo.

-No es tu culpa Tonamaru.

-Pero estará bien para mañana? El entrenador Kudou nos mando decirle que se presentara al entrenamiento.

-Lo estará Endou, te lo aseguro.-dice Haruna con una sonrisa falsa.-Estara listo para mañana.

-Esta bien chicos dejemos a Fubuki descanzar, esta en buenas manos.-dice Aki con su voz de alegría y optimismo.

-No vienes Kidou?

-No, aun quiero hablar con Haruna a solas.

-Esta bien te veremos mañana.

Kidou espero a que todos salieran del cuarto de Haruna, cuando salieron Haruna estaba mirando al cielo y Kidou interrumpio su pensamiento.

-Haruna, estabas siempre al pendiente de que ninguno de los 2 nos lesionaramos?

-Como sabes hermano?

-Porque asi paso en el partido de Australia.-dice Kidou con la mirada en Fubuki y Haruna a su lado.-Cuando me lesione me ayudaste a mi, me cuidaste y seguias al pendiente de Fubuki, mientras me cuidabas y hoy justamente lo mismo, solamente que cuando cambiaron a el, fuite a darle ayuda, se que regresaste pero Kudou no te dejo y prefirió que lo cuidaras.

-Hermano…-cambiando la mirada hacia Shirou.

-Si hubiera sabido que ambos te importamos, pero Shirou hizo una gran parte en ti, te esta haciendo feliz y procura protegerte, al igual que yo.

Kidou se acerca a Shirou y Haruna juntos, junta sus manos con las de ellos y dice sonriendo.

-Haruna, no se que mas te haya prometido el, pero ten por seguro que te apoyare mucho en tu decisión. Solamente no olvides que yo también te amo.

Haruna sonríe y llora de alegría, aprieta las manos de Fubuki y Kidou y lo abraza.

-Gracias hermano. Tambien Te amo.

Kidou se retira, mientras que Haruna cambia la toalla de la frente de Shirou, lo destapa un poco y moja todo su pecho para hacer que la fiebre de Shirou baje, mientras que le susurra.

-Shirou, se que puedes escucharme y si lo haces, quiero que me digas, que le dijiste a Fuyuka? Porque te disculpaste conmigo? Y si fue por nuestro bien, En serio me amas?

Shirou solo movio su mano para tomar la de ella, al lograrlo Haruna se pega a el y espera para que despierte, pero al parecer tardara un poco, ya que una vez mas, Atsuya se encuentra molestando a Shirou.

-Ve hermano, no aguantas mucho, y mira una chica se ofrece a darte ayuda pero tu solo te aferras a esa niñata que siempre dudara de ti. Esa niña, Haruna, nunca te querra si sigues asi, mejor la que te ayudo desde un principio, pero mientras tengas este nivel ni una ni otra, deberías desaparecer.

-Atsuya no entiendo, desaparesiste al unirte conmigo, porque aun me atormentas?

-Porque con ese ridículo nivel, tu nunca seras perfecto y nunca estaras con Haruna, piénsalo bien. Si es que no te lastimas primero.

-Atsuya…..a donde vas!?

Shirou despierta nervioso, Haruna quien se encuentra dormida a su lado le acaricia la cabeza, haciendo que se despierte.

-Fubu, despertaste.-con la sonrisa abrazandolo.- Me alegra que estes bien.

-S-si Haru.- al levantarse, la sabana cae haciendo que se vea su pecho, algo mojado por el agua que Haruna ponía.- Quiero disculparme contigo Haru, lo que viste con Fuyuka no fue mas que su ayuda, no podía mantenerme en pie.

-Si claro.-dice con tono celoso y sonrojado.

-Escucha al menos mi versión.-dice mirándola.-Cuando me saco Fuyuka, le pedi que me dejara verte o al menos q me cuidaras, pero q antes de salir bajaría el calor que tenia, entonces le dije q me hechara agua al cuerpo y mientras hacia eso, le conte acerca de nosotros y prometio guardar silencio, hasta había dicho que ya tenia el ojo puesto en alguien.-mientras recuerda ese momento.- Nunca te dejaría por alguien como ella, Haru tu eres única para mi.

Haruna se lanzo sobre el quedando encima de Shirou, lo miro y la luz de la luna reflejo sus rostros.

-Shirou Fubuki en este momento, la luna como testigo, quiero decirte que Te Amo quiero que mi vida sea tuya, así como quiero ser parte de la tuya.

-Otonashi Haruna, acepto con todo gusto sere parte de tu vida asi como tu seras parte de mi vida, para siempre.

Haruna y Shirou sellaron sus palabras con un enorme pero largo beso, solamente la luna como testigo de sus palabras reflejaban ambas siluetas juntas.

Al dia siguiente, la alarma sono, Shirou lentamente se acerco a apagarla y volteo a despertar a Haruna.

-Haru, mi amor. Despierta-con un beso en la frente.

-Fubu.-abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole.-Aun no, quiero quedarme asi contigo para siempre.

-Yo igual, solo espera un poco.-diciendole mientras la pega a su pecho.- Prometo que siempre estare contigo.

Haruna y Shirou se fueron a prepararse para el entrenamiento. Al terminar ambos se fueron juntos, tomados de las manos. Al llegar a Raimon todos los miraron con cara extraña pero después de 2 segundos se acercaron a preguntar. Kidou activo sus celos, al instante lo calmaron.

El entrenadour Kudou interrumpio todo, para avisar sobre el partido contra Neo Japón, todos cambiaron de cara cuando vieron a sus oponentes. Nadie podía creerlo, Osamu capitán.

Pero eso no los detuvo. Dieron el máximo esfuerzo a manos de Kudou, dándoles la victoria. Al final Osamu se acerco a Haruna y Shirou y les dijo.

-Ustedes 2 juntos era muy obio, niñato de hielo cuidala mucho. En especial estos días del mundial.

-Asi será, suerte a usted también.

Osamu y el resto de Neo Japan se retiro del campo. Kudou les dijo de su ultimo oponente en las finales del bloque de Asia, Fire Dragons. Pero esa no fue la sorpresa, sino al ver los 3 jugadores estrellas.

Los entrenamientos eran arduos, el entrenador los puso sobre barro para detener la técnica de Fire Dragon. Al termino de cada entrenamiento Haruna esperaba a Shirou y a veces a la inversa. Al llegar a casa de Haruna, el le preparaba una cena exquisita, debido a que era una forma de pagarle a Haruna todo lo que hacia por ella. Pero Haruna solo quería una cosa.

Una noche antes del partido contra Fire Dragons, Haruna esperaba a Shirou en su saco de dormir, pero esta vez el saco de Shirou no estaba.

-Haru…..que …..?

-Anda, quédate a mi lado una vez mas Fubu, me la debes de la ultima vez.

Haruna y Shirou se acostaron en la misma cama, quedaban frente a frente y Haruna en eso puso su cara de preocupación.

-Shirou todo este mundial me preocupan tu y Kidou, no quiero que se lastimen y que no puedan ir al enfrentamiento de bloques.

Shirou puso una mirada triste, con miedo a que le pasara algo.

-Estaremos bien Haru, si me pasara algo me esforzaría cada dia hasta poder recuperarme de la lesión y poder alcanzarlos. Pero estare muy triste porque…

-Porque no podremos pasar noches asi verdad?

-Si, eso es lo triste. Pero cuando regresemos juntos, lo compensare.

Dichas esas palabras una vez mas la luna, la única testigo de ellos 2, alumbro sus siluetas, en ellas se veia como Haruna le pedia algo a Shirou, aceptando con un beso en labios para sellar y el lentamente se ve como se acuestan.

Al dia siguiente todo Raimon estaba a punto de perder por default, debido a que los enemigos de Tobitaka querían enfrentarlo, pero sus amigos llegaron para respaldarlo. Al llegar al estadio Kidou y Endou no jugaron, mientras entraban Shirou y Hijikata crearon una técnica llamada "Thunder Beast", sorprendiendo a Haruna mientras ella recordaba anoche, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lastimaron la pierna de Shirou, ella al instante fue por el botiquín para ayudarlo.

-Fubu, estas bien?.-mientras revisa su pierna.-Hay no puede ser, esto es serio.

-No podre jugar un tiempo verdad?.-con la mirada desviada.

-Si, no podras acompañarme a la final.-con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Shirou le dio un pequeño beso y le dijo

-Me esforzare para alcanzarte Haru.

Shirou pone sus manos con las de ella, sellando mas que palabras, se levantan para terminar de ver el partido de Japón vs Fire Dragons. El juego termina con la victoria de Inazuma Japón, después de eso todos fueron al aeropuerto para irse a la isla Liocott al estar todos reunidos y probando la comida de Nonomi, Shirou y Haruna están algo separados para hablarse, también tristes.

-No te esfuerces demás porfavor Fubu, quisiera estar contigo mas tiempo pero no puedo.

-No te preocupes mi Haru. Te prometo que hare lo mejor para que estemos juntos de nuevo.

Ellos se besan lentamente, con algo de lagrimas pero sinceras. Cuando se retiran en el Inazuma Jet, Haruna se despide de Shirou, al levantar vuelo Aki y Fuyuka se acercan a ella para animarla.

-Tranquila Haruna, lo veras de nuevo. Si en verdad se aman nada los separara.

-Asi es Otonashi sensei, Shirou me platicaba acerca de usted, el en verdad esta muy enamorado de usted. Tenga paciencia.

Haruna ignoro sus palabras, los celos de Kidou cambiaron a preocupación por ver a su hermana sin su amado, observaba como de su bolsa saco una carta que habían metido.

-Esta carta,…acaso será de…..-con mirada sorpresiva.

Haruna empezó a leer la carta, mientras que cada momento que la leia su cara cambiaba a felicidad. Saco su teléfono y le hablo a Shirou rápidamente.

-Gracias mi Fubu. Te Amo, esperare por ti pacientemente porque…Quiero una noche contigo.


End file.
